


Dance with me

by Khaychan7



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaychan7/pseuds/Khaychan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dance with me". The whisper barely reached the fire general's ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic! OOCness, some language, song= Any time,Any place by Janet Jackson. I do not own FMA, hiromu Arakawa does! ENJOY~

"Dance with me". The whisper barely reached the fire general's ears. It was about 2200, and he had just gotten home. Roy felt exhausted; see running around central will do that to you. Especially if you have the luck Roy had. "Dance with me..." Roy looked at the seat next to him where his ishvalan lover was sitting. His mind began to wander. It was truly amazing that they even had the chance to be sitting like this....To be in love like this. After the collapse of the homunculi and the rebuild of ishval, he had joined the military. It was times like these that made Roy feel blessed. It was also times like this that made him a tad bit guilty. He didn't get to spend much quality time with his lover now that central has been a little more demanding. Well, he knew how he could make up for that...all he needed was a little somethin and maybe more...  
Maybe. 

So, when Scar had prompted him to dance with him he obliged. Taking a dark hand into each of his, they waltzed in the living room slowly. 

" In the thunder and rain  
You stare into my eyes  
I can feel your hand  
Moving up my thighs"

The melody was hypnotic. It was slow, powerful...it moved Roy, urged him. Waltzing then became a little heated. When Scar put an arm around his waist, he knew exactly where they were headed. He could feel...scratch that, he knew what this evening would look like! Scar didn't protest as mustang's hand wandered a little too low. 

" I don't want a storm just because  
People walking by are watching us  
I don't give a damn what they say  
I want you now..."

He didn't protest when Scar brought him in for a deep kiss. Scar grunted in approval when Roy's hand brushed his thigh. He wrapped his arm tighter around Roy's waist and whispered quietly in his ear..."I fuckin' want you." Roy blushed heavily. He would never admit it, but he loved when his ishvalan had a dirty mouth. It drove him insane!...But that's a whole different story.  
Roy then decided that the bed was too far. Way too far. He gripped Scar tightly and dragged him down to the living room floor. He fell on top of Roy with a barely audible 'oomph!'  
"The hell?" Scar scowled as Roy leveled himself with the dark skinned man. He held Scar by the face with both hands and gave him a sweet kiss. "You got me thinking" Roy murmured against his lips "The bed's to far for this shit..." Truth be told, he was flooded with anticipation. All his former fatigue had melted and gave way to shameless desire. 

It started with dancing and became so much more. So very much more.

The music blared in the background as Scar and Roy began their dance of desire. Roy ripped the buttons off of Scar's flannel shirt. Scar pulled Roy of his uniform, ripping off buttons and breaking zippers in the process. Belts?; gone. Pants?; check. Shoes? Most definitely. The only thing the two had left on was the record player. The only things mustang wanted to hear was the music and Scar whispering hoarsely in his ear. "Fuck yes!" Scar exclaims as Roy runs his hands down his chest, stopping to twist his nipples slightly. He slides his hands to Scar's waist while he bites his neck and collarbone. Scar scratches down Mustang's back and leaves butterfly kisses down Roy's neck. Roy hasn't even started yet, and the ishvalan was already unraveling. 

"Any time...  
Any place...  
I  
Don't care whose around..."

Soft pants filled the air as Roy took Scar's length into his mouth. He focused on the curses spewing from the darker man's mouth and the tugs to his hair. He lets his member out after he feels its time to move to other things.  
One finger circles Scar's entrance and pushes in. A bottle of lubricant laid discarded on the floor and scar can't help but focusing on it as Roy adds the second finger. His musings are interrupted as he sees stars. "Fuck, Ishvala!" Scar spluttered as Roy hit him just right, adding in a third finger. After Roy feels like he's finished teasing his lover, he slicks up his own erection and lines it up at Scar's entrance. He lifts Scar's knees up and pushes his legs to his chest. "I'm going in", he whispers against Scar's lips as he pushes in. 

" I don't want a storm just because  
You feel so good inside  
Of my love  
I'm not gonna stop  
Oh no no,  
All I want is you..."

"Yes! Yes!" Roy repeats as he pounds wildly into to Scar. "Fuck! Damn! Harder, Roy, HARDER!!!!" Scar screams into Roy's ear. He claws his back madly as he feels himself reaching the limit. "Scar! You!...I! Shit! So tight!" Roy shouts incoherently as he quickens the pace. He snakes his pale hand around to grasp Scar's length once again as he feels his own climax nearing. "OH ISHVALA! OH ISHVALA, YES! LIKE THIS, ROY!!!" He's yelling directly into Roy's ear. By now, Roy is too far gone to care. "JUST LIKE THAT, ROY!!!" As Scar reaches his orgasm, he begins yelling in native ishvalan. Roy can't stand it and empties his seed into Scar. "Fuckin love you..." Roy uses the last of his energy to whisper in Scar's ear as they both collapse on the carpeted floor.  
~ ~ ~  
Roy held Scar close to him as the music blared. A storm had rolled in, but Roy was too long gone to hear it. The music accompanied with Scar's soft breaths put him in a daze. "Love you", he kissed the ishvalans forehead. "Love you too" , Scar muttered as he fell into a deep sleep. Roy didn't mind his busy life as long as it allowed times like this. He slept soundly as he realized he couldn't have it any other way. 

"Any time...  
Any place...  
I don't care whose around  
No no no no no  
Ohhh"


End file.
